mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ichirō Nagai
|birthplace = Ikeda, Osaka Prefecture|nationality = Japanese|known for = Sazae-san as Namihei Isono Mobile Suit Gundam as The Narrator and Degwin Sodo Zabi Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro as Konaki Jijī Urusei Yatsura as Sakuranbou Dragon Ball as Karin, Tsuru Sen'nin|active = 1959 - 2014|Agent = Aoni Production|expired = |deathplace = Hiroshima, Japan|cause = Myocardial Infarction}} (May 10, 1931 – January 27, 2014) was a male seiyū from Ikeda, Osaka Prefecture. He was formerly represented by Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society, then he was now represented by Aoni Production until his death from myocardial infarction. Notable voice roles Television animation *''Akuma-kun'' (Dr. Faust) *''Bikkuriman'' (Shama Khan) *''Cyborg 009'' 1968 (Chang Changku/Cyborg 006) *''Cyborg 009'' 1979 (Odin) *''Devilman'' (Alphonse) *''Dr. Slump & Arale-chan'' (Senbei's grandfather) *''Dragon Ball'' (Tsuru-sen'nin, Karin) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (Karin) *''Dragon Ball Kai'' (Karin) *''Future Boy Conan'' (Dyce) *''GeGeGe no Kitaro'' 1968, 1971, 1985 (Konaki Jiji) *''Getter Robo Go'' (Professor Tachibana) *''Haikara-san ga Tōru'' (Lt. Hanamura) *''Kinnikuman: Showdown! The 7 Justice Supermen vs. The Space Samurais'' (Black King) *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (Thomas von Stockhausen) *''Master Keaton'' (Taihei Hiraga) *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (Narrator, Degwin Sodo Zabi, Akahana) *''Sazae-san'' (Namihei Isono, Umihei Isono) *''Moretsu Atarou'' 1969 (Batsugorou) *''Pokémon'' (Professor Nanba) *''Ranma ½'' (Happosai) *''Record of Lodoss War'' (Narrator) *''Soreike! Anpanman'' (Furudokei-san) *''Space Battleship Yamato'' (Dr. Sakezo Sado, Chief Hikozaemon Tokugawa) *''Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning'' (Raizo Shiranagatani) *''Steam Detectives'' (Glummy) *''The Swiss Family Robinson: Flone of the Mysterious Island'' (Morton) *''Tatakae!! Ramenman'' (Narrator, Chén Zōng-Míng) *''Urusei Yatsura'' (Sakuranbo/Cherry) *''Wansa-kun'' (Megane) *''Yamato 2520'' (Shima) *''Yawara! A Fashionable Judo Girl'' (Jingorou Inokuma) Theater animation *''Arion'' (Lykaon) *''Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven'' (Minemizu Kisaragi) *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Birth of Japan'' (GigaZombie) *''Dorami & Doraemons: Robot School's Seven Mysteries'' (Principal Teraodai) *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (Tsuru-sen'nin, Karin) *''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' (Karin) *''Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid'' (Whistler) *''Kinnikuman: Seigi Choujin vs. Ancient Choujin'' (Satan King) *''Lupin III: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (Jodo) *''Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind'' (Mito) *''One Piece: Dead End Adventure'' (Piera) *''A Tree of Palme'' (Jamoji) *''Twelve Months'' (Professor) *''Vampire Hunter D'' (D's left hand) *''Wicked City'' (Giuseppi Mayart) *''Summer Wars'' (Mansuke Jinnouchi) Video games *''Final Fantasy IV'' Nintendo DS (Cid Pollendina) *''Jak and Daxter'' series (Samos the Sage) *''Kingdom Hearts'' (Philoctetes) *''Kingdom Hearts II'' (Philoctetes) *''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' (Philoctetes, Grumpy) *''Phantasy Star Universe'' (Rukaimu Nēv) *''Soulcalibur IV'' (Yoda) Dubbing roles *''The Black Cauldron'' (King Eidilleg) *''Doctor Who'' (Dickens) *''The Great Mouse Detective'' (Dawson) *''Harry Potter'' series (Albus Dumbledore) *Hercules (Philoctetes) *The Jetsons (Mister Spacely (first voice)) *''Jurassic Park'' series (John Hammond) *''Looney Tunes'' (Yosemite Sam (first voice)) *''The Muppet Christmas Carol (Fozzy Bear as Fozziwig) *''Rawhide'' (George Washington Wishbone) *''Star Wars'' series (Yoda) *''Toy Story'' series (Slinky Dog) *''PB&J Otter'' (Flick Duck) Tokusatsu *''Himitsu Sentai Goranger'' (Baseball Mask) *''J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai'' (Devil Batter) *''Juken Sentai Gekiranger'' (Master Sha-Fu) *''Kamen Rider G'' (Narrator) Drama CDs *''Sherlock Holmes'' series (John H. Watson) *''Tengai Makyō'' series (Golden Kanbei) Other roles *''Heisei Shin Onigashima'' (Ittaisan) External links *Aoni Production es:Ichirō Nagai fr:Ichirō Nagai id:Ichiro Nagai ja:永井一郎 pl:Ichirō Nagai ru:Нагаи, Итиро tl:Ichirō Nagai zh:永井一郎 Category:1931 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Ikeda, Osaka Category:Kyoto University alumni Category:Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society Category:Aoni Production Category:2014 deaths Category:Deceased persons